Departure 0096
|Kyūjūhachi-nenme no Tabidachi}} is the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096. It first aired on TV Asahi on April 3, 2016 with the English dub streamed worldwide on Daisuki and the English sub streamed in Southeast Asia on Gundam.Info. The dubbed episode aired on American television on Adult Swim's Toonami block on January 7 at 1 AM.Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 to Run on Toonami Starting January - News - Anime News Network Synopsis On the day of the ceremony marking the transition from the A.D. to the Universal Century calendar, the space station Laplace, official residence of the Earth Federation prime minister, is destroyed by a terrorist bombing. One of the terrorists, a young man named Syam Vist, is caught in the explosion but barely manages to survive. He obtains a forbidden box that will come to be known as Laplace's Box. Almost a century later, in Universal Century 0096...DAISUKI The camouflaged freighter Garencieres, which belongs to an anti-government organization known as the Sleeves, docks at the space colony Industrial 7 which is being constructed in a shoal zone. Its objective is to obtain Laplace's Box, which is secretly held by the Vist Foundation. Banagher Links, a boy who entered the custody of his unknown father after his mother's death and is now attending the Anaheim Electronics Industrial College, meets a girl who has stowed away aboard the Garencieres and entered Industrial 7. Banagher saves the girl, who has accidentally fallen into a zero-gravity area, and she tells him there is someone she needs to meet with in order to prevent a war. Gundam.Info Plot A dying Cardeas Vist give his son, Banagher Links the RX-0 Unicorn. Almost a century earlier, the Prime Minister of the Earth Federation, Ricardo Marcenas makes a speech at his residence, Laplace. In U.C. 0096, the Vist family planned on giving Laplace's Box, the source of the Vist Foundation's prosperity, to the Sleeves. Cardeas met with his grandfather to inform him that they are going to proceed as planned, but expresses his belief that doing so might create chaos on an unexpected level. Syam believed that the flaws of the Universal Century need to be corrected and hopes that they can find the right person to carry Laplace's Box. As Cardeas turned to leave, Syam thanked him and asked for forgiveness. Turning away from his grandfather, Cardeas admitted, "What we're about to do may lead to the destruction of the world. If anyone can grant you forgiveness, it will have to be me." Cardeas headed to Side 4 colony of Industrial 7, where he planned on inspection the capabilities of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, the key to Laplace's Box. He sat as observer in the cockpit while the test pilot took it out for a spin. He instructed the pilot the increase the Unicorn's velocity and fly straight into a debris field. The pilot got scared, so Cardeas had him duck underneath the debris. Once they slowed down, Cardeas remarked how impressed he was with the machine; the pilot thought Cardeas was referring to him. The diagnostic computer then determined that the pilot's lifesigns are stable and the psycoframe G-Force was in expected parameters. Cardeas called his right-hand man Gael Chan to inform him that they're heading back to the colony. Gael then responded back by informing him that there were students from the Anaheim Industrial college who may have spotted the Unicorn after the transit shuttle broke down. Cardeas dismissed the notion, believing that they were moving so fast that no one could've gotten more than glimpse. Stats Characters Mechanic Notes & Trivia This is the start of the arc corresponding to the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Day of the Unicorn. References